(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) include a lower panel, an upper panel facing the lower panel, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower panel and the upper panel and a driver to drive the LCD. The lower panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and pixels, each connected to a gate line of the plurality of gate lines and a data line the plurality of data lines and including a switching element such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”) or a pixel electrode, for example. The lower panel is referred to as a TFT array panel. The upper panel includes a common electrode and is referred to as a common electrode panel. The driver includes a driving chip, for example, but is not limited thereto.
The driver is disposed on a peripheral area of the lower panel, and, more specifically, the driver is disposed on an upper area of the peripheral area or a lower peripheral area of the peripheral area of the TFT array panel corresponding to an end portion of the data lines. A size of the TFT array panel increases with a size of the driver. Thus, the size of the LCD also increases.
Further, when lengths between adjacent signal transmission lines which transmit signals from the driver to the data lines or the gate lines are different, resistance differences between the signal transmission lines increase as the length differences increase. As such, a signal delay, for example, may be irregular, and a display performance of the LCD may deteriorate.